


What if...

by Lady_Atlantis



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Mage potential, Magic, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Wally learns magic, chaos is not always evil, discussion of abuse, order is not always good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-24 08:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Atlantis/pseuds/Lady_Atlantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nabu tries to kill Klarion and Wally refuses to let anybody use his body to kill. When Wally force's Nabu from his body his mind is wiped. Klarion is confused and on impulse takes Wally with him, leaving Nabu's helm behind.<br/>(Short depiction of Child abuse in the third chapter. Don't want to see then skip the Italicized bold text)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Klarion panicked. 

He was trying to get away now—to get anywhere, anywhere away from here—but could only manage a feeble grey flicker. It pulsed like a rapid heartbeat before completely evaporating. No time to figure out the how’s or the why’s; something was keeping him from using his magic. Which would have been great if it affected both sides of the battle… Except it only seemed to be hindering him and the “battle” had quickly become one-sided mystic attacks that Klarion desperately dodged, trying to drum up any line of magical defense.

He had a death grip on his cat and had squeezed himself back into the tightest corner he could manage. 

No magic meant no portals. No portals meant he couldn’t escape. He couldn’t—an iron weight dropped in his stomach. No. Klarion trembled as the Order Lord bore down on him, hugging Teekl as if that would protect him from the righteous wrath of that golden helmet. This wasn’t fun- this wasn’t a game anymore… 

Nonononono…

Looking into the Witch-Boy’s fearful, tear-streaked face from deep inside the recesses of his mind, Wally wondered if Dr. Fate was taking things too far-- just as he lifted a gleaming, wickedly sharp ankh... No Dr. Fate was taking this to far. He wasn't going to let anybody use his body to kill. Wally called up all the willpower he had and mentally reached for his body.

The ankh missed Klarion by mere inches. He watched as Dr. Fate struggled with some internal force that for some reason wanted him alive. He desperately tried to call up so kind of defense while Nabu was busy. The boy's hands struggled toward his head; No toward the helm! Nabu's host was trying to take his body back!

_I... I don't get it. Why?_

The hands twitched and clenched at the helmet. The possessed boys body was shaking with the effort to take his body back. There was an inarticulate agonized sound torn from him and the reverberating sound of metal bouncing off stone. The blue and gold uniform vanished from his body and he fell bonelessly to the ground.

Klarion stared in shock at Wally's limp body before gathering the courage to make sure he wasn't dead.

Klarion very carefully crept toward him and poked the limp ex-Nabu's-host. He jumped back as if he was expecting it all to be a trick of some sort. But he didn't so much as twitch when poked. Getting a little bolder Klarion approached again and rolled him onto his back. The boy was breathing which meant that Nabu hadn't killed him when he took his body back. Which Klarion found strangely relieving. Teekl carefully crawled toward the boys face and sniffed him. 

He doesn't even know my name and he saved me. I just wanna know why he saved me.

Klarion sat next to the unconscious boy and tentatively shook him, trying to wake him. After two unsuccessful tries Teekl stuck his tail in the ex-host's mouth causing him to cough, sputter, and wake up. His eyes never focused on either Klarion or Teekl; his eyes never focused at all. They were hazed over with pain and slightly glassy. “Where...?” His voice was weak and rough.  
“Safe. You're safe.” Klarion didn't know why he had the urge to reassure him.  
“Who?”  
“I'm Klarion.” He paused and decided he needed (read: really wanted) to know the boys name, “What's your name?”  
“I...I'm Wally.” He struggled to speak. The weak roughness of his voice was painful even to hear.  
Klarion tried calling up his power again; this time he got a strong spark. It was more then before.  
Wally keened in distress at seeing a blur of red/black energy and tried to push away from it.  
“Whoa, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanna make a portal outta here. I don't even want the stupid helmet any more.” Klarion pulled Wally into his lap and rocked him back and forth and whispered nonsensical things in his ear. Wally slowly calmed and laid his head on Klarion's shoulder. He passed out in the Chaos Lord's arms.

It took a very frustrating hour and three hissy fits before Klarion was able to create a stable portal to Limbo town. Teekl jumped up on to his shoulders and on an impulse he took Wally with him. 

The portal dropped him in his bedroom at his ancestral home. He laid Wally on his bed and stripped him down to his boxers and under shirt. He quickly stripped himself as well and curled up next to Wally. Hopefully a good nights sleep would help some.

Wally woke up disoriented and in pain. Something was wrong. There was someone curled behind him and he didn't recognize the room. He thought as hard as he could, but all he could remember was Darkness, _“...was taking this to far.”_ , Struggle/pain, _“Safe. You're safe... I'm Klarion.”_ , Black/red and panic, and _“...I'm not going to hurt you...”_

Wally sat up slowly and looked around. The first thing that came to him was either this was a very vague place or there was something wrong with his eyes because everything was blurry. The second thing was that he'd accidentally woken his bed mate. He rubbed his eyes to try and clear his vision. It worked, a little, the room was slightly less fuzzy than a minute ago.

“Good morning Wally.” Klarion chirped.

“Uh, good morning.” He wasn't sure if the person he was next to was the same person he met last night.

“Huh, your eyes still aren't focusing.” Klarion leaned close and frowned and put a hand on Wally's forehead and several warm waves of energy flowed through his head. With each wave the room around him came into focus.

“Thanks.” He blinked owlishly, “You're Klarion, right?”

“Yeah. That old geezer Nabu musta really messed you up if you can't remember.”

“I don't remember much really. Just my name, Wally, and broken pieces of last night.” 

“I officially hate that old bastard now.” Klarion snarled, “You were just in the crossfire.”

Klarion touched the side of his face and smiled at him, “Don't worry, I'll help you get your memories back!”

“Uh, How?”  
Klarion paused. That was a good question. “I don't know, but I'll do what ever I can.”

Wally smiled; it was a small one that just curled the edges of his lips. “Thank you.”

The moment was broken when their stomachs rumbled in protest of hunger. They laughed, got up and Klarion got dressed. Wally had wait for him to find an outfit that would he could wear.

He ended up wearing the same black and white outfit as Klarion. They made there way to the the dinning room. Wally was completely baffled at the sight of zombies setting the table.

“Uhh, Klarion are those zombies?” 

“Grundies.” He corrected, “Although, yes, they are technically zombies.”

Wally looked at him utterly confused.

Klarion smiled softly and shook his head, “We should probably eat before our belly-dragons protest again.”

“Merow.” Teekl jumped off the top of a book shelf and on to Klarion's shoulder. 

Wally's eyes lit up, “Who's this?” He reached over to pet Teekl.

_This one's a cat lover; I say keep him._ Teekl purred as she was scratched behind the ears.

“She's Teekl, My Draaga Familiar.”

“She's pretty.”

_I like him. We should definitely keep him._

Teekl had perched herself in Wally's lap and stole bits of food from his plate. 

“So where are we?” Wally asked about half way through breakfast.

“This is my home. The town out there,” he pointed at the window, “is Limbo Town. I hardly ever come back here. I like Earth better.”

“Wait, so we're not on earth?”

“No, We're in a pocket dimension attached to Earth.”

The idea of pocket dimensions grabbed his attention immediately, “Are there other places like this too?”

“Yeah. There's The High Market, Slaughter Swamp, the Secret Subways, Castle Revolving and a lot more. Once you remember where you live we'll go up through the High Market and the Secret Subways. I mean we don't have to go the long way, but it'd be much more fun. And we might run into my friend Leviathan.”

Wally smiled but it faltered after a moment, “And if I never get my memories back?”

“Then we'll live together and I'll teach you magic and we'll find you a familiar and we'll do everything together!” He smiled brightly.

When Klarion mentioned magic, sound and image took him away from reality.

_**“Magic DOES NOT exist! Magic is for liars and treacherous freaks to lazy for a real job.” An adult man (his Father?) screamed at him and each word was punctuated by a painful blow, “You will NOT so much as look at a magic book again or you will regret it, you Freak!”** _

When Wally came back to himself he found that he was on the floor sitting in Klarion's lap and wrapped in his arms. He was shaking as Klarion rocked him back and forth, “It's okay. You're okay. You're safe, Wally, you're safe. Can you tell me what you saw?”

“H...He said magic didn't exist. He was hitting me and called me a freak for looking at a magic book.” Wally's voice wavered.

“It's okay. Once you remember who that was he'll never touch you again. I won't let him.” Klarion snarled.

They stayed curled together and rocking for nearly two hours.

~Meanwhile~  
“What do you mean Wally is missing!”

“I believe Klarion may have found Wally more interesting then Fate's Helm. He is prone to arbitrarily changing his mind like that, but judging by the amount of damage to the top of the tower Wally did not just let Klarion take him.” Batman explained.

“But where could he have taken Wally?” Kaludr asked.

“More then likely he took him to Limbo Town. A pocket dimension which he is native to. It is a difficult place to get to for non-natives.”

“How can we get there.”

“I don't know.” Batman shook his head, “I only know that it exists.”

“We have to find him.”

“Indeed.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Would you teach me magic?” Wally asked quietly.

“Of course!” Klarion cheered, “We can start now if you really wanna. We're gonna need to figure out what your natural power is so we can find the right books for you to start with!”  
He pulled Wally to his feet and all but dragged him the the mansion's library. Wally's eyes brightened when he saw the sheer size of the library. He started toward the nearest bookshelf but Klarion caught his arm.

“We're going to figure out what your innate magic is right now. You'll have plenty of time to raid the library later. As a matter of fact once we figure out your magic I can get you books to start your studies with!”

Klarion pulled a thick, black leather bound book off a shelf. He set it on a near by table and flipped through it until he found the spell he was looking for and directed Wally to the empty circle of rock in the middle of the floor.

“Ostendere mihi virtutem, Ostendere mihi vis, Quid magia?” Klarion chanted. Energy flared and pulsed around Wally. It setteled into a swirling spectrum of red, blue, green, white, brown, purple, and black.

“Oooooh, Looks like you're a jack of all trades. Well not all I don't see any gift toward blood magic, necromancy, or divination magic. Although it looks like you have a leaning towards alchemic magic. Come on! Lets go find you some books!”

They Spent the most of the day reading only pausing for food. Normally Klarion would have found this tremendously boring, but Wally asked questions while he read. And he didn't just ask dumb questions he asked about things that seemed strange or that he simply wanted to know more about. 

Wally found the idea of alchemy absolutely fascinating. “It's like magic's answer to chemistry.” Wally would never admit that he squealed.

However, Klarion did eventually get board. “Lets go find your familiar.”

Wally put the book down and scratched Teekl between her ears as she passed. “Okay.” He got up and followed Klarion, “So how would we do this? I'm not even sure what a familiar is much less how to find one.” 

Klarion looked up at Wally gleefully, “You need to look for it, for it to look for you. Your Familiar is already waiting for you. It's been waiting for you since your magic potential formed inside of you. We'll find it soon. Oh and you'll need to tell me if you feel like you're being pulled somewhere because more than likely that's your familiar trying to get you to go in the right direction.”

“Okay.” Wally went wide eyed in wonder at the thought that something had been waiting on him, Possibly for years. They started off down the path to the main road. He paused when they reached the main road and looked back and forth. He turned right and walked leading them along the main road. After about a half of walking and talking about inane things Wally stopped as he felt something tug lightly at the back of his mind. 

“Wally?” Klarion asked when Wally stopped mid sentence 

“I know what you mean by being pulled.” Wally said in wonderment “We need to go this way.” He led them off the path. 

“Wally, you should know we're headed toward the swamps now. It's not Slaughter Swamp, but it is still dangerous.” Klarion warned

Wally nodded, “I'll keep my eyes open.” 

They made their way into the swamp but not far before Wally stopped and looked up. There was a low rustle of something moving through the trees and Wally reached up as a dusk blue and earthy green serpent slowly slithered down from the branches. Wally felt something click into place when the serpent coiled around his arm and settled up on his shoulder, it felt like balm on wounds he didn't know was there. He heard a murmur in the back of his mind telling him that her name was Na'challa.

Klarion swallowed roughly at the look of raw relief on Wally's face. _Is that what it looks like when somebody finds their familiar Teekl?_

_No, that's what it looks like when somebody who's been abused finds their familiar._ Teekl sent a small feeling of sadness along with her words.

A knot formed in Klarion's throat, _Abused?_

_Possibly by the man who hit him for looking at a magic book._ Teekl replied softly, Let's get them home so they can bond there.

Klarion nodded and lightly touched Wally's shoulder, “Let's go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Wally had curled up in one of the sitting room chairs with Na'challa curled up under his shirt and her head butted up against his chin. He had fallen asleep there several hours ago. Klarion was watching them. He never would have thought Wally had been abused, He had an energy to him that was full of life. Klarion knew then he couldn't teach Wally the dark magics. That wouldn't turn out well on any end. He tilted his head and considered the swirl of magic that surrounded Wally, Other than alchemy the next strongest were temporal, healing and Air magic. The temporal magic would have to wait, it was one of the most complicated types of magic out there. Healing and Air magic were very easy and they were the building blocks of other types of magic.

Klarion got up, leaving Teekl to watch over Wally and his familiar, and headed to the library to locate the books that he thought Wally should start learning from. He gathered five books for Wally, one on the basics of magic in general, another on basic alchemy, One on herbs and ingredients that went along with the alchemy book, a book of basic healing spells and potions and a history of magic book. He figured that with the voracious way Wally had gone through books earlier that day, He would finish these within a day. He personally thought five books in one day was a bit much but Wally sped through the earlier books like he had cast a time distortion spell to make him move faster.

He came back into the living room to find Teekl up in Wally's lap sniffing Na'challa and Na'challa flicking it's tongue at Teekl. Wally was watching them with half closed eyes. 

He set the books down on the side table and scratched between Teekl's ears. “I figured that you should start learning some more of the basics. With the way you read through the books earlier, I figured you could easily speed though these five.”

Wally started to say something but stopped and something unreadable flickered over his face. 

“Wally? Are you alright?” He hoped he hadn't triggered another bad memory.

“I remember my uncle. We're really close. He lives in Keystone city.” He said quietly. “I don't want to go yet.”

“Then you don't have to. It's not where you live is it?” Klarion reasoned. 

“No, but I'm very close to them and the longer I'm gone the more they're going to worry.” Wally bit his lip.

Klarion nibbled his lip while he thought, “Maybe you could write them letters and I could teleport them to their house."

Wally looked up and nodded, "I think that would work." He looked up at Klarion with a small smile. 

“I'll get the grundies to make us a snack.” Klarion hopped up and went to go order the grundies around. He stopped and watched the grundies work. He ran his hand though his hair and thought, 'Why am I so interested in him? He's just a human, a talented, chaotic human, but a human none the less.' 

Teekl came up and brushed along his ankles _Perhaps you're drawn to him because he trusts you._

“You think so?” He leaned down and picked Teekl up, petting her softly. “That should make me worry.”

 _Why? You hold all the cards. He has to trust you, but he could be a lot more wary about it if anything seemed off to him._

That made Klarion stop, Wally had been very trusting. He felt something unravel in his chest. He had never been trusted before. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts by one of the grundies offering him a platter of snacks. Klarion snapped an order for the grundie to follow him back to the sitting room.

He got there to find Wally already half way through the hefty tome of Magic History he had bookmarks Scattered through the tome. He looked up with a smile when he smelled the food. “Oh that smells good.” He smiled brightly.

Klarion had the Grundie set the food down and it shuffled off to return to it's duties. “How did you read that so fast? It took me a week to get that far and I was only gone for about half an hour.”

Wally stopped and looked at him oddly and then looked at the book in his lap and realized that it was probably several thousand pages and he had read about half of it. Wally frowned “I didn't think it was that much.” 

Klarion paused and watched him curiously He honestly didn't seem to realize that he'd read that fast. “Could you possibly have some sort of power that would let you do something like that?” 

Wally opened his mouth to say something, then remembered that his uncle had super speed and images flickered across his vision. They were images of him running step for step matching his uncle, the way the world blurred around him, the feeling of freedom and euphoria as he ran with everything at a standstill around him. 

Klarion stepped up to him, not knowing whether he should comfort Wally again. He didn't seem to be scared like he had been last time he zoned out like this. 

Wally looked up at him and simply said, “Super speed.” 

Klarion smiled at him, “You'll have to show me some time.” 

“Sure!” He smiled brightly and leaned forward, grabbing one of the snacks. He went back to the spots he bookmarked and started asking questions about the things that confused him. They continued to nibble as Wally studied. He was well into the alchemy book when The grundies came to get them for lunch.

Wally wrote his letter to his uncle telling him what he remembered and that he was safe and taken care of. He wrote about Na'challa and that he was studying magic. He rambled a bit about alchemy and the size of Klarion's library.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day on earth

Barry went to get the mail when he saw familiar hand writing on one of the letters. He tore it open and read through it with his breath held only to find it wasn't some ransom letter, it was a letter telling him that Wally was fine and that he had lost his memory but was getting bits and pieces back quickly. What really baffled him wrote that he was learning magic and explained some that he was learning in detail. Barry bolted back inside and started making calls and arranged to meet with the Young justice.  
~~~~~~  
Robin looked over the letter and set it down, shaking his head, “There's only one piece of code and it's out of context. Not to mention his hand writing doesn't look forced. Also his y's and g's have that little loop he only does when he's happy.”

“So you're saying that either Klarion wiped Wally's memory so he could have a companion or that Removing the helm wiped Wally's memory and Klarion decided that after the fight he'd rather have the person rather than the helm.” Artemis prompted

“Those are the only two options I can think of.” Robin shrugged, “Either way we need to get Wally back before Klarion twists him beyond repair.”

There was a murmur of agreement through out the room.

“But how? We don't know how to get to Limbo Town.” Superboy was the first to ask.

“We will figure that out.” Aqualad said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to post. I wound up hitting a really rough place and you can expect updates faster than once every 3/4 of a year.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Child abuse in this chapter

A week had passed and Wally had decided to write letters each day, detailing everything they had done and the things he had remembered. Even if his memories were spotty and nonlinear. He'd even sent one to go to the young justice with his uncle's.

Klarion was happy to send them especially when it made the human smile at him. He enjoyed the feeling that Wally's smiles brought him. The way the younger boy chewed on his knuckle when he was thinking, the way That his eyes sparkled when he debated something, when he argued and dug into the reasoning and logic behind something. Klarion was ready to admit he was obsessed with Wally and possibly even infatuated.

_Well, it's good to see you're not in denial anymore._ Teekl purred softly and dangled her paw from the bookshelf. _I really want him to stay. He treats us better than anybody else ever has._

"Yeah. He has." He smiled.

_You want more than what he's already given you._ Teekl hummed

"Yes, but I'm not going to take it."

_You think he'll give it to you freely._ She peered up at him

"I hope so." He fidgeted, "I... I want him to give it to me freely. I don't know why but I don't want to take what I want from him."

Teekl lifted her head and looked at him _Oh my dear Klarion, I think you're more than obsessed or infatuated with dear Wallace._

"No I am not in love, Love sucks." Klarion folded his arms like a stubborn child

_But what if it's not the valentines love that you detest? what if it's more of a Halloween love?_

"Teekl did you get into some catnip earlier?" He looked up at his familiar with a raised eyebrow

_Think what you like, just give it some thought. Not all love is hearts and roses sometimes it's candy and mischief._

"Crazy cat." He shook his head and stood up, "I'm going to go find the sane ones in the house."

_Wally and Na'challa?_

"No. The Grundies. I'm hungry." He walked out to the kitchen.

Teekl's laughter echoed in his head as he walked down the hall. It was just a coincidence that he ran into Wally, with Na'challa wrapped around his shoulders, on his way to the kitchen. "Hello!" Wally beamed at him. "Getting lunch?"

"Yes I am. Want to eat together?" He felt his insides twist and dance as if he had a lindworm in his belly and he didn't know why. //Halloween Love// Teekl's voice echoed in his mind. "Yeah! I'd love to." He bounced and blurred a little. Klarion was still amazed by the feats of speed that Wally could Wally grinned brightly and took Klarion's hand and Tugged him toward the kitchen. Klarion couldn't help but laugh at his enthusiasm. He loved that he could get hyper with Wally and not have to worry about annoying him.

"We should totally snarf on candy after lunch!" Wally bounced.

"Yeah!" Klarion cheered, He wouldn't admit that he'd been eating healthier since He brought Wally home with him. Wally had at one point explained what not eating right would do to his body since his metabolism was so fast and had spared no details. It made Klarion worry about Wally's health and Wally had told his uncle and friends about it no doubt.

He smiled at his friend and they got to the dining room where the Grundies had put the piles of food on. It would never cease to make Klarion marvel at just how much Wally could eat and not gain a pound. He smiled and started chowing down on the food. They bantered back and forth about anything and everything. they talked on all subjects and snarked at each other, they laughed and sobered within minutes and then soon they were debating the most absurd things.  
Klarion thought about why they seemed to understand each other and realized that while He was mercurial and chaotic, Wally was lightning fast, not just in body but in mind too and he needed somebody who could keep up with him and that maybe, just maybe, His own mercurial nature was what let him keep up with Wally. He smiled softly even if Teekl was smoking catnip with her "Halloween Love" They still were what the other needed and maybe Wally was the Order to his chaos and light to his shadow. Klarion didn't realize he was starting to grin like a dork.

"What's with the dorky smile?" Wally grinned at him.

"I.. Just thinking." He felt himself blush lavender across his cheeks

"Oh? What kind of thoughts lead to a blush across your face?" Wally teased lightly and poked his shoulder.

Klarion sputtered and buried his face in his hands, "Not gonna say!"

Wally laughed and Klarion only blushed a darker purple. "Okay, okay I won't push it." He smiled and went back to eating.

Na'challa slithered over from Wally's shoulders and carefully coiled along Klarion's arm and slithered up across his shoulders.

Klarion couldn't help but smile, it was rare for a magic user's familiar to be so affectionate with a magic user that was not the one they picked. Now that he thought about it, Teekl was pretty affectionate with Wally too. Huh... Well he'd think about that later, for now, was time for food and if he didn't eat Wally was likely to pack it all away.  
He grabbed more of what he wanted to eat and chowed down.

Wally finished with a resounding belch. "Whew. excuse me." He grinned and sat back in his chair.

"Still have room for Candy?" Klarion grinned at him

"I always have room for candy." He grinned "I got the grundies to make cookies too."

Klarion Beamed brightly, "I knew I liked you for a reason!"

Wally laughed Brightly and Klarion's insides danced. He breathed in the joy Wally radiated and melted a little.

"Well grab them! I'll go get the Candy stash!" He bounced in his chair

"I'll meet you in the living room?" Wally perked up.

"Yeah! See you there." Klarion hopped up and bolted to grab the candy and rushed to the living room. There was an abundance of cookies of all different kinds. Klarion dropped the bag of sweets on the table and let it spill open. Teekl jumped onto Wally's shoulder when They started eating. eventually, Teekl and Na'challa got out of the crossfire. Cookies got thrown and candies got stuck in hair and eventually Teekl and Na'challa got out of the crossfire. They'd definitely need to take a shower later, but for now, Wally pounced on Klarion and they were rolling around and just generally goofing off while their Familiars watched from the back of the couch.

After a while Wally laid on the floor with his arms wrapped around Klarion as he gasped for breath. /God, when was the last time I let myself just goof off like this?/ He thought to himself. /Maybe I have before and I just can't remember it, but that just felt so good./

He smiled down at Klarion who was snuggled up against his chest grinning like an idiot. Wally's insides danced with a swarm of butterflies at the joyful look on his face. "Mmmm." He hummed softly, "We should shower."

"Mmmm." He hummed softly, "We should shower."

"That is a very good idea, but I'm comfortable and I don't want to move." Klarion snuggled closer.

"You know, We could bathe together and then go cuddle on one of our beds?" Wally enticed.

"Oooh, You have good ideas." Klarion slowly pried himself up, "We should totally do that."

Wally slowly got to his feet and took Klarion's hand. "Onward to the bath!" He giggled lightly still feeling goofy and bouncy from the sugar.

"Onward!" Klarion laughed.

They meandered their way to the bathroom and Wally got the water running nice and hot like the two of them liked it.  
They brushed the crumbs off and got undressed. This was the first time they'd bathed together So Klarion's eyes drifted down Wally's body curiously. His breath caught in his throat when he saw mostly faded scars on his lower back, ass, and Thighs. He would be less concerned If Wally hadn't told him that his body healed at a rate that faded scars to nothing in days. He had been with Klarion for just over a week and the scars were still there.

Wally noticed Klarion's sudden silence. "Klarion? What's wrong?"

"You have scars." He said quietly.

"I... Where?" Wally looked perturbed he knew how fast he healed.

Klarion gently ran his fingertips down over the mostly faded scars and said something but all Wally knew was the flashback that struck him like a brick.

**"WALLACE WEST! YOU'RE IN DEEP SHIT!" the man roared. "GET DOWN HERE NOW!"**   
**Wally bolted downstairs, "Dad? I did everything you told me to I've done with my homework, what did I do wrong?" He asked timidly**

**"THIS!" He slammed down a book on Houdini.**

**"Dad that was for a book report, the teacher handed the books out randomly. I left the Book report paper with it." he tried to reason only to have his father backhand him,** **sending him to the floor.**

**"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I BUY A LIARS CRAP?" his father kicked his face. Things went hazy for a little while and when he came too he was tied to the roof of the garage with a gag in his mouth. His father had his favorite bamboo cane, lashing it across his back and legs over and over until blood streamed down his body and he was screaming into the gag.**

Wally came to the same way he did whenever he came out of a bad flashback; Curled up tightly in Klarion's lap being rocked back and forth and nonsensical things whispered in his ear.

It took Wally a moment to realize that he was crying and he buried his face against Klarion's neck.

"Shhh, I've got you, Wally, You're safe here. You're safe with me." He murmured softly and gently rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was my father. He's the one that did that to me. He's the one that hates magic so much he beat me for looking at the book." His voice shook.

"You're never going back there. I'll bring you to your uncles but you have to tell him what your father does and if he doesn't do anything then you can stay here forever." Klarion gently ran his hands over Wally's back.

Wally nodded silently and finally got his breath under control. "Can we bathe now?"

"Yeah, we can do that." Klarion helped him up and into the tub.

*lindworm - Old Norse Dragon (no legs no wings said to be the guardian of burial mounds)


	4. Going back

"I don't really want to go." Wally hesitated. "I know I have to because I'm needed up there but I love it here with you." They had already sent a note to Barry that He would be coming back that day so he couldn't not go.

Klarion looked over at him sadly. "I want you to stay too." he squeezed his eyes closed then they sprung open when an idea struck him, "Oh! Why didn't I think of that earlier! I'll be right back." Klarion ran off down the halls of his house and skidded into his artifact room and sifted through the pendants and found one that he was certain that Wally would like and wove a spell well known to him into it. He grinned brightly the pendant would now act as a dormant portal until Wally activated it with a touch and word. He set the trigger word to Home. He thought that Wally would like that, he hoped so.  
Then he grabbed another this one was a necklace and it already had a spell on it, a protection from harmful intent. He slipped the portal charm on with the protection charm and bolted back to Wally, who was standing there baffled by Klarion suddenly bolting off, but not wanting to go anywhere because he didn't know where Klarion went.

"Klarion?" He started, "What was it you thought of?" 

"I made you a way to come back without having to go through High Market!" He beamed brightly.

Wally smiled softly, something inside him melted at the fact he thought of that. "Thank you."  
Klarion felt his stomach dance at the sight of that smile. "It will drop you right in the library, The stone circle."

He cocked his head to the side and asked, "How do I work it?"

"Hold onto it and say 'Home'." he stated

Wally smiled brighter. "Home." This place had become home while he was recovering. He'd miss this place and the grundies, but he could come home whenever he needed. 

Klarion blushed at the softly wistful way he said home. "And if you do that again when you're here you'll be returned to where you came from, so if you are in your bed room when you decide to come here then you'll go back to your bedroom and you can bring anything you want with you."

"And the other pendant?" He grinned happily at the thought that he /could/ have both of his homes.

"The other one is a protection amulet." He ducked his head shyly, then peeked back up and held it up in a silent offer to put it on him.

Wally walked up to Klarion and bowed his head forward. Letting him clasp the necklace around it. He grinned as he pulled Klarion into a tight hug. "Thank you. That doesn't feel like enough, but I can't think of anything else to say."

Klarion hugged him back just as tight. He didn't want to let him go, but if he tried to keep him he wouldn't come back.

Na'challa bumped her nose against Klarion's cheek affectionately and Teekl brushed against the back of Wally's ankles. Just for a single moment, everything felt perfect, there were no problems, no separation. Just them and their familiars.

When they finally pulled out of the hug it was slow and they still held onto the other, still needing the contact.

Klarion leaned forward and kissed Wally tenderly, knowing that if he didn't do it now he'd never work up the courage to do it again.

Wally was startled by the kiss but leaned into it without hesitation. It was chaste and lingering and when it finally broke they smiled. 

“Wow... That was...” 

“Yeah, I know.”

“Can we do it again?”

“Definitely.”

They both leaned in and kissed slowly. It was just as tender and chaste as the first and neither wanted to change a thing. They pressed smaller kisses to the others lips as they pulled apart slower this time. 

They didn't say anything.

Klarion had to ignore Teekl's teasing in the back of his mind and he was about to tell her to shut up when he heard another voice that was more sibilant. He looked at Wally in wonder when he realized the shocked look on Wally's face meant that Wally was hearing a new voice too.

“Are we hearing each other’s, Familiar?” He breathed out.

“I think so.” He grinned.

//Yes you both can hear us now and do you realize how rare that is?//Teekl purred into their minds

Wally shook his head.

“I would.” Klarion snarked at his familiar

//Then when does this happen?//She prompted

“Only Soul Mates....” He stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when he realized what that meant.

“Soul Mates.” Wally gaped, it explained a lot to him, “Well then I suppose I should come back a bit more often than I planned.” He grinned.

Klarion was delirious with joy and hugged Wally tight.

Wally hugged him back so tight it bordered on painful. His recent memories told him that his father had always told him that he was corrupted and screwed up. That nobody would ever want him. That didn't matter now because here he was with his soul mate who couldn't care less if he really was corrupted and screwed up.

“Well go the long way back to Earth.” Klarion murmured. “up through Secret Subway and High Market.”

Wally nodded quietly, knowing that he did have to go back up to Earth, back to his uncle and the Young Justice. “I'll come back as often as I can.” He let a small smile quirk his lips.

They lingered for a few more minutes before slowly separating. Wally bid goodbye to the house with a small nod and took Klarion's hand. “Shall we?”

“Yeah.” He nodded

The walk through Secret Subway and High Market was a long one. Klarion promised one day they would go shopping in the strange shops of High Market, Perhaps as a date. The thought of going on a date made both of them blush.

Eventually, they emerged onto earth. From there, Klarion teleported them to the general area of the West house. They walked down the street hand in hand, Na'challa perched on Wally's shoulders and Teekl keeping pace at Klarion's side.

Waiting in front of the Allen house were Kaulder, Artemis, Dick, Conner, Megan, Barry, and Iris. All of them looked shocked at how good Wally looked. He was dressed in an old style black suit and was standing straighter, smiling calmly, He even looked healthier than he did before. All of this made them look at each other confused. 

Teekl meowed at him and rubbed up against his ankles with a low purr, //I will miss you, Wally, come visit soon.//

Wally smiled a little brighter. He turned and pressed a small kiss to Klarion's cheek and got one in return, causing a few of the other to choke. Klarion picked Teekl up and teleported away.

“What. The. Hell?” Dick finally spoke.

“It's a really long story. I'll tell you guys, but can I get into more comfortable clothing first? This was the only thing that fit me down there and I kind of accidentally burned my other clothes when I was doing alchemy.” He had humor in his eyes though it wasn't the manic kind they were used to.


	5. Questions and Answe

“--And that’s exactly what happened.” Wally finished telling them what had happened on the day Doctor Fate had fought Klarion. He picked up his cup of cocoa and took a long drink.

“So he took you to be sure you were unharmed?” Kaulder asked, baffled.

“Actually, he said it was an impulse. That he didn’t want me to be anywhere near the helm after I fought to keep Doctor Fate from killing him. I think he was afraid that Fate would somehow hurt me for going against him.” Wally explained.

Silence reigned over the room for a long moment.

Then Dick chewed on his lip, “He didn’t try to change you?”

“No. Everything I did there was because I wanted to. Actually, I normally have an intense interest in magic and the laws of magic, but my dad—Well my dad hates magic with a burning passion. If I even have a book about Houdini for a school project, he’ll blow his top.” He shifted uncomfortably.

Dick narrowed his eyes, but decided that he’d question Wally about why that made him so uncomfortable later.

“He was clearly feeding you well.” Iris commented with a smile. “I think you may have gained a few pounds.”

Wally beamed brightly, “I did actually! I gained five pounds while I was there and it wasn’t because of candy either, Though, we did eat a pretty good amount of that. The Grundies make really good meals and Klarion and I would go down to the local market and get fresh food.”

“I want to know why you two kissed before he left.” Artemis crossed her arms.

Wally’s smile softened considerably and he went quiet for a moment. Na’challa lifted her head and flicked her tongue at Artemis, not liking the tone she had taken.

“We kissed because we’re boyfriends.” He said simply, “But more than that, we’re soul mates.”

“I never thought you to buy into the whole idea of soul mates.” Artemis narrowed her eyes.

“Normally no, but—Well There’s only one way to have a telepathic connection to a familiar that’s not your own.” He gently stroked along Na’challa’s side, “And that is to have an intense soul bond with the other magic user. Which is often called soul mates. And no, a person is not limited to one soul mate nor is it limited to magic users.”

“Wait, you’re saying you can hear his cat familiar in your head?” Kaulder asked.

“Draaga familiar and yes.” He grinned again.

“And weren’t hurt in any way?” Megan finally spoke up.

“The only time I got hurt was when I slipped in the hall after taking a bath. Hardwood floors and wet feet don’t mix.” He admitted.

“I would feel better If you would allow me to look at your memories just to be sure they haven’t been altered.” Megan hesitated.

Na’challa hissed, but Wally gently tapped her head in reprimand. “They don’t know him the way we do.” Then he turned to Megan and nodded, “You have my permission to look though my memories of the week I spent with Klarion.”

Megan nodded and got up moving over to Wally and gently touching his head and sifted through the memories. After about twenty minutes she stepped back and glanced at the others, “His memories have not been tampered with.” She couldn’t help but smile, “And I have to admit from what I saw in his memories, I want to get to know Klarion.”

That startled the others.

“Really?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, He seems playful and intelligent and caring among other things.” She smiled. “And I could tell that he genuinely loves Wally.”

“Well then,” Iris started, “I want to meet Klarion, maybe have him over for dinner.”

“One problem dear,” Barry smiled softly, “We don’t know how to contact him.”

“That’s not a problem. I can go back to Limbo Town any time I want to.” Wally reached up and touched the necklace he was wearing. “This pendant will bring me back there if I hold it and say the keyword and I can bring anybody I want with me They just have to be touching me.”

“So Just like that Klarion is a friend?” Artemis scowled, “I still don’t trust him.”

//I don’t like her.// Na’challa said dryly.

“She’s just being protective, Na’challa.” Wally looked down at her.

“What?” Connor blinked. He’d been silent taking in all the information before he spoke, but the seemingly unprompted comment surprised him.

“Oh Na’challa was talking to me. I mean I could respond telepathically, but I don’t see the point in doing so unless I need to.”

A brief silence fell over the room as they contemplated that.

“Will you be bringing her on missions?” Kaulder asked.

“Yes.” Wally said. “She’s more than what she seems. She can change size and has a few other forms she can shift to.”

“That would be super handy.” Dick nodded thoughtfully.

“Na’challa, would you like a terrarium to rest in when Wally is asleep?” Iris asked.

//I would like that actually, as long as there’s plenty of things for me to climb on.// Na’challa hummed in Wally’s head

Wally repeated her answer to Iris.

Artemis looked like she had a head ache. Then her phone buzzed and she picked it up to read the text. “Hey guys, I have to go. My mom need my help with something.”

“Why don’t we all head home for the night? Wally did just get home and I trust Megan’s judgement. While I do find it strange that he is romantically involved with Klarion, Wally’s memories and mind haven’t been tampered with. So I feel safe saying there is no urgent need for us to be here and we can dig deeper tomorrow.” Kaulder stated firmly.

They all nodded.

“Hey do you mind if I stay over?” Dick asked, “I missed you.”

Wally hesitated a little, “I don’t mind, but give me a bit to talk to Barry alone, though? I have something important to deal with and I will tell you what it is but I’d rather have that talk one on one.”

“I’ll go for a long walk then. Would an hour be good?” Dick asked

“Half an hour probably.” Wally replied.

“Alright, I’ll be back in half an hour.”

“The rest of us will see you tomorrow.” Kaulder gently laid his hand on Wally’s shoulder and squeezed.

“Don’t start doing anything crazy.” Artemis huffed and lightly tapped the top of Wally’s head.

Wally stuck his tongue at her. “Nothing out of the ordinary I promise.”

“Just be safe.” Conner’s quiet voice came from behind Kaulder and Artemis.

The two of them stepped back and let Conner forward.

“I don’t care if I like Klarion or if he likes me as long as he treats you good.” Conner said softly.

“He changed his eating habits when he found out what not eating right would do to me. He made sure the food was healthy for me and that there was enough for me at each meal.” Wally stated to emphasize just how good Klarion treated him.

Megan walked up next to Conner and then pulled Wally into a hug. “If you want my help recovering the rest of your memories you only need to ask.”

“I might take you up on that once I get resettled up here.” Wally said as he hugged her back.

Megan stepped back and smiled at Wally “See you tomorrow.”

Artemis paused as she and the others were heading out, “You may not have been hurt but you have changed—Maybe for the better.”

Wally smiled at her, “Thank you.”

She gave him a smile in return and then left closing the door behind her.

“I’ll go start dinner so you two can talk.” Iris smiled softly and headed into the kitchen

Barry turned to Wally and smiled, “What’s troubling you?”

“It’s something I should have told you about a long time ago, but I was too afraid.” Wally glanced away. “Klarion made me promise to tell you. It’s not pretty or pleasant in the least and I’m still scared to talk about it so bear with me okay?”

Barry sat up straight as Wally spoke. “Take your time and remember I’m here for you no matter what.”

Wally folded his arms across his waist and chewed on his lip as he gathered the nerve to say it. Then he took a deep breath, “Dad’s been abusing me. I tried to put a stop to it, but he threatened to spill both of our identities to the world if I fought back or told anyone.”

Barry’s eyes lit with rage. “What has he done to you?” His voice was low and calm, but edged with rage.

“You name it, physical, emotional, and—“ He trailed off looking away in shame.

“Wally did he sexually abuse you.” Barry asked softly, fear creeping up in his chest.

Wally just nodded, tears started slipping down his cheeks.

Barry was at his side in less than a second and wrapped his arms around his nephew. “He will never touch you again.” He promised.

Wally buried his face against his chest and cried for a good twenty minutes. He eventually pulled back and slowly wiped his face dry.

“Klarion knew everything?” Barry asked softly.

“I told him everything. I had some terrible flashbacks to the abuse. He promised me that he would not make any sexual advances. He would let me be the one to make them if I ever felt comfortable being touched like that.” Wally murmured.

“Good. I like him just based on that.” Barry nodded and gently stroked Wally’s cheek.

“I’m going to be spending a lot of time with him. Even if we weren’t soul mates, I love him.” Wally said softly, “God, he spent so much time comforting me when I had a bad memory come back to me.”

There was a light knock on the door and Barry went to answer it. “You know you don’t have to knock Dick.”

“I know I just wanted to be sure I wasn’t walking in on the converstation if it ran longer than expected.” He stated.

“Well come on in dinner’s almost ready anyway.” Barry said.


End file.
